What Happens Next
by Shannon1234
Summary: Dark and Krad have been sealed away for two years, but when Dark and Krad appear in Daisukes High school in their own bodies. What will happen next, and will they stay like that? Please Rate And Review and tell me whether I should carry it on.
1. Chapter 1 Dark is back

Dark is Back

Rikus' Point of view

I was walking into the front doors of my new high school when I saw it. All the girls crowded round someone.

I looked back at Risa, Daisuke and Satoshi and they looked as confused as me. All I saw of this new person was a strand of purple hair.

Daisuke must of saw it too because he went barging into the crowd of girls. Risa and Satoshi followed me into the crowd as well.

He was there just as we all remembered him; six foot tall with long purple hair. We hadn't seen him in over two years.

Daisuke was just standing there speechless. I didn't blame him, Dark was like a brother to him so it must be a shock.

Then he noticed us there and looked at Daisuke.

"You could look a bit happier to see me Dai," he said "after all I was like your brother."

"So, your back?" Risa asked "In your own body?"

"Yeah," he said "Daiki found a way to stop the Niwa and Hikari curse, and put us in our own bodies, so we should age normally now."

"So Krad's back too then?" Satoshi asked. At that moment Krad came through the doors as well walking right up to Dark as if they were friends.

"Long time, no see, Dark Mousy" Krad said holding out his hand

"You say it as if we are friends, Krad" Dark said

"Well you were my other half, for what four hundred years? He said, turning round to see Satoshi "well, well, well Satoshi. Miss me?"

"Leave me alone Krad, You are no longer any part of my life" Satoshi said walking off to our class

"Come on." Dark said "otherwise we'll be late."

I took my usual seat at the back of the class and waited for everyone else to sit.

Satoshi and Risa sat in front of me, whilst Daisuke sat in front of them with Takashi.

I was on my own but I didn't mind. Well I thought I was alone.

"Mind if I sit here?" Dark asked

Well at least I had the person sat on the other side of me. Damn! A wall.

"Whatever." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Right one thing I need to clear up with you all." Miss Yuki said "After last year, there will be no more choosing partners. I'm sorry as this wasn't your fault but you will be working with the person next to you for the full year. That is all."

I could tell this was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2 Two arguments in one day

I sat in the old trees shade at lunch. I could hear Risa talking to me but I wasn't going to listen.

She was on about Dark I knew it. So I kept my head down in my new homework book for Music.

"Riku?" Risa asked "Riku!? Are you even listening? I've got a dilemma here!"

"What is it?" I asked

"Well I like Satoshi, even you know that. But now Dark is back, I feel as if I like him as well. What should I do?" She asked

"Well if I were you, I'd pick Satoshi. I mean for one thing he isn't a pervert." I said

"Dark is not a pervert either!" she answered

Satoshi then came up to us. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"May I sit here?" he asked

"Sure Satoshi." I said smiling

He sat next to Risa and pulled out a book and started reading

By the look in Risas' eyes I could tell she was confused. Even though for me it would be

a simple choice.

"I need to speak to Daisuke," she said getting up "He will help me, even if you won't Riku."

She got up and left without another word, but Satoshi remained sat down.

"So she likes Dark again?" Satoshi asked

"Yes," I said "even though I don't know why."

"Oh I do." He said "I think it's because he's got his own body and will age normally now. She thinks the only reason he turned her down last time is because he wasn't human."

"What do you think?" I asked him

"Me? I would be okay with it if he liked her back. If she's with someone she truly likes then I'm happy for her."

"Your too kind towards her you know that?" I said getting up. "I've got to go. Stop her before she does something stupid."

Satoshi nodded and I went to find my sister. I saw her in the art room watching Daisuke draw.

I blinked back tears as I remembered the days I watched him draw before we broke up. I still like him but he's gone back to liking Risa.

"Risa?" I asked

"Oh hey, Riku. Look at this painting isn't it great?" she said smiling

"Yeah it is." I said "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh you don't know? Me and Daisuke are together." She said

"What?" I asked, shocked.

She came over to me where I was standing at the door. She looked really happy.

"You see? Dark likes things he can't get. So when he finds out he will notice us and remember when we spent time together. He will feel sad and wish we were together."

"So you're using Niwa-kun? That's selfish and a terrible thing to do! I can't even believe you thought of something like this! I'm ashamed to call you my sister! You know he's mad about you and your still gonna use him? That's horrible! Plus, what about Satoshi? Your just gonna dump him now?!"

"What do you mean? And Satoshi and I were never really going out. " she asked

"You know two years ago? When he was Dark-sempai? He used to only turn into him when he saw a picture of the one he loved! And he only did that when he saw you! He told me before we broke up."

"That was two years ago sis. He only likes me as a close mate now." She said

I sighed and walked out the door. Just to find Dark. This day was getting worse.

The door closed behind me and I was just about to make my way to afternoon class when Dark stopped me.

"I heard every word." He said "You still like Daisuke-kun don't you?"

I nodded.

"I agree with you Riku-Chan. That is selfish. And anyway I would never like Risa-san now. Not now she's going out with Daisuke. What kind of a person does she think I am?"

He patted me on the head as if I was some pet. And then started to play with my hair.

"You know? Your kind of cute when your angry." He said laughing

"Get away from me you pervert!" I yelled "You stole my first kiss away from me what more do you want?" I wish I hadn't said the last bit as soon as it came out of my mouth.

So I ran away from him down the stairs all the way to afternoon class.

But I couldn't hide from him forever. He sat down next to me just before class started.

"You can run from me but you can't hide Riku-Chan. You know were here for the full year." he said smirking.

I stared at the wall on the other side of me. He was right, but I could still ignore him.

I ignored him all lesson until he caught me after school. I was about to get my bike when I heard him behind me.

"So when I kissed you two years ago? That was your first kiss?" he asked

I got onto my bike and started pedaling as fast as I could but he soon caught up on his own bike.

"Why are you trying to get away?" he asked

We crossed the bridge where I could see the tram go past. I saw Daisuke and Risa holding hands. Poor Daisuke. If only he knew.

I didn't answer him. I wanted to get home. I needed to speak to Risa.

"Riku-Chan! I only want to tell you something. I promise." He said

We were near the park so I decided to go in.

"Five minutes!" I said

I got off my bike and sat on the bench. I wondered what he wanted to tell me.

He sat down next to me and looked me in the eye.

"You ever wondered why I didn't love Risa-san the way she wanted me to?" he asked

"Why would I wonder that sempai? It's none of my business. It's yours and Risas'"

"Why do you never call me by my name?" he asked

"Three minutes left, sempai" I said looking at my watch

"Okay, okay I'll tell you why I never loved Risa like she wanted me to," He said "because there was someone else I liked. You"

He tried to hug me but I got up too quick. He banged his chin on the metal bench.

"Get away from me you pervert!! I'll never love you!" I yelled

"I'm not a pervert!" he yelled

"Yes you are!" I screamed "You stole my first kiss before I could tell who you were. When we were flying you were trying to touch my chest! And why are you always playing with my hair?!"

"Well firstly the kiss was to shut you up! If I hadn't your butler would have heard you screaming and I would have been arrested! Secondly when we were in the ice and snow world you were struggling so much I couldn't avoid it! And playing with your hair!? That's not being a pervert that's just a friendly gesture!" he yelled

"Piss off, Baka!" I screamed getting onto my bike and pedaling off. I would just have to ignore him for the rest of the year.

I had trouble sleeping that night. I kept on wondering whether I was a bit harsh on him. Then thinking he deserved it. To be honest I was plain confused.

But one night of troubled sleep wasn't the worst of my problems to come.


	3. Chapter 3 The Day After

I wake up and I'm greeted by a small furry animal with red eyes. It cuddled up to me even though I don't know it.

I walk out the bedroom to find I'm not even in my house; I'm in Niwa-kuns! Niwa-kun walks out of his room in light blue pajamas, He see's me and says the weirdest thing to me.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"What?" I ask

"Breakfast?" he asked

"Oh nothing I need to get going." I said, confused

"You can't go out like that." He laughed

I looked down to see I had black tracksuit bottoms on and an old pajama top, not the nightshirt and shorts I'd worn last night.

I went back into the room I'd woken up in and looked in the mirror, I screamed a deep scream.

My reflection was a 6 ft tall 17 year old guy, with long purple hair and violet eyes.

Not my usual 16 year old self with 5ft 3 frame with short red hair and brown eyes, I had to get to my house; maybe Dark won't have woken up yet.

I quickly changed keeping my eyes tight shut. Didn't even bother with the hair- didn't seem Dark had a comb anyway- climbed out of his window and climbed down the tree outside.

It took me 15 minutes to walk to my house, and then it hit me. I wouldn't be able to barge in as Dark, My parents would be out but what if Risa was awake?

I looked in my lounge window and in the kitchen and found the house deserted.

I went in the back door and up the stairs to my room until I was stopped by none other than Risa.

"Dark?" she said rubbing her eyes

"Erm yes I'm here to… take you to school if that's okay?" I asked

"Dark?" she asked "what on earth are you talking about its Sunday; we're not in school today."

"Erm, oh yes silly me," I said "well can I speak to Riku in private?"

"Sure I'll make some tea" she said walking down the stairs I'd just come up.

I walked into my bedroom and stopped at my bed, I could just see my head from under the covers which were pulled up to my neck. It was strange seeing me like that.

"Hey! Dark!?" I whispered

I saw myself wake up. I never knew I was such a light sleeper.

"AARRGHH!!" Dark screamed in my highest voice, which even I didn't know I had.

"Shut up!" I said

I covered my own mouth with Darks gloved hand, and Dark shut up straight away.

"Listen," I said sitting down on my bed "we've switched bodies. I don't know how, I'm no scientist but it could be because of last night."

"What?" Dark said in my own voice.

"You heard we've switch places." I said in Darks low voice

"What are we going to do?" he asked

"Did you leave that paper there?" I asked pointing to a piece of paper on my dresser.

"No," he said sitting up in my bed "I've just woken up."

I crossed my room to the paper and read.

_Hey Dark? I'm assuming it's you seeing as I left it in Rikus' room._

_Anyway I overheard your argument last night and thought you should make up._

_Your now trapped in each others bodies until you are at least good friends_

_Your other half _

_Krad _

"That evil…" I couldn't even finish the sentence, I was speechless. That Krad was meant to be an angel of the light not the other way round.

"What is it?" Dark asked.

At that moment Risa came into the room, carrying tea. She set the tea on Rikus' bed side table and put a mug on the dresser for me. She sat on the spare chair in the room then gazed up at me. Well Darks' face technically.

I crossed the room and handed Dark the note, he read it even though it was my brown eyes scanning the paper.

"What's up?" Risa asked

"Nothing," I said in Dark's cheeriest voice "honestly, just someone playing a trick on us. Riku get dressed we need to go somewhere." I said

Risa got up and left the room, she waited at the door expectantly as if she was waiting for me to do something. Then I remembered I couldn't wait in the room. That would be suspicious.

I walked out the room with Risa and waited on the stairs, Risa had gone back down and Dark was taking ages.

I yelled through the half open door,

"Hurry up Riku!" I yelled my name at the last second because Risa was at the top of the stairs waiting for us again.

Dark came out of my room and I didn't even notice my own body. He'd dressed me in a lilac dress and put makeup on me. I was furious with him but couldn't say anything in front of Risa.

"Come on," I said we've got to go." I said

We left my house, I was furious at Dark but he was smirking at me.

We had acres of land so I decided that the best place to go was up in the woods near out home.

"You…" but before I could say anymore he'd shut me up with,

"Forget about the dress what do we do?" he said even though he still had a stupid smirk on my face.

"Well Krad said we've got to be good mates. But I don't think he would be satisfied with just one day of it. I mean we would hate each other by the next day if that was the case."

"You would hate me more like." He said

"Yeah, so I guess at school we've got to act like really good friends so Krad notices us"

I said

"And out of school as well?" he said "I mean he will undoubtedly see us around town so we need to act like friends outside school and in school. And you will have to do my duties."

"What duties? No way am I working yet." I said

"I may be in my own body now but the phantom thief is someone who people dream of seeing. They expect me to go out send warning letters and steal things. So you're going to have to do it for me." he said

"WHAT!?" I screamed in Darks low voice. I didn't see myself as a thief at all never mind one that flies about and does it under the public eye.

"I'll accompany you but you've got to look as if you're in charge. They will have cameras and it won't look right if a 16 year old girl is leading the way."

He handed me a note. It said the location and time to meet him. I guess I was going to be doing what most people would give there right arm to do….

"TONIGHT!?" I yelled

"Well you mustn't pay much attention to me on the news. It's been on all week." He said

"Fine! I'll do you stupid robbery. If it means we will be changed back quicker." I said dreading the events to come.


	4. Chapter 4 Being a Phantom Theif

I spent all day with Dark just incase Krad see's us and before I new it, it was 11.57 and I was on my way to the local museum to steal a pendant.

We landed inside the museum on the third floor and walked silently towards where the pendant was supposed to be.

It was there as it was supposed to be and even I knew it was too silent. The room was deserted for a first, plus there seemed to be no cameras.

I waited for a few seconds, with Dark a couple of steps behind me telling me to hurry up.

"You think its just going to be that simple, Senpai?" I asked him "For a Phantom thief you are reckless!" I hissed

"Just grab it!" he whispered

I made a grab for the necklace but before I could a familiar face came out of the shadows.

"So, Riku." He said "You're the new Phantom Thief Dark? Well you are more careful than him."

"Honestly Satoshi, this isn't my idea of fun. Just don't arrest him. Otherwise we'll be stuck like this forever." I pleaded with him

"Fine, take it." Satoshi said "It isn't one of the more valuable pieces."

I grabbed the pendant, picked Dark up and made a run for it. Satoshi pretended to be angry at the guards but even he new it was too late to get us.

I flew over the town searching for a place to land. I decided to try and find my balcony but I couldn't find it anywhere.

I was loosing height and I couldn't carry Dark for much longer. We were about 15 feet off the ground and fell the rest of the way.

I looked around me and realized I was in the woods near our house. I searched around me for the pendant but I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Senpai!?" I yelled searching for my own body. I found him a few metres and ran towards him. I found the pendant but he was unconscious.

"Dark-Senpai? Senpai!" I yelled

He came around a few minutes later, and that's when I took a long look at the pendant.

It was a silver chain and there was a diamond the size of a bottle cap tied to the chain with a white ribbon. It was simple but beautiful. I handed it to Dark.

"Thanks." He said

I thought it was over but then Krad had to come out of the shadows.

"So." He said "How are you getting on with your new life?"

"Change us back, Krad!" Dark said

"Not until you have proved you are close enough. One robbery doesn't satisfy me."

"How many more?" I asked

"Well that all depends on your friendship." He said walking away

"Come on." Dark said walking towards the entrance of the woods

I followed him, knowing it was about to get a whole lot worse. Satoshi wouldn't let us get away with everything. Soon he will have to start pretending to catch us.

I knew tonight was what Senpai would have found easy. But for me it was the total opposite.

Part two –Darks point of view

Part two

Darks Point of view.

I dropped Riku off at my place then walked back to her place in the deserted streets. The museum was deserted now and I knew I wouldn't be greeted by anyone.

I opened Riku-Chans' front door and Risa came running at me. She started hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"I saw you. We all saw you." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We all watched you and Dark. They had hidden cameras. We all got to see you. But Satoshi didn't want the police going in until he said so. It was so close I thought you would have been arrested!" she said

"Now, now Risa stop overreacting. Riku is safe that's all that matters." I hadn't heard that voice before but I soon realized it was Rikus mother. She was only a head shorter than I was in my own body. She had long red hair pulled back into a bun. And glasses covered her emerald green eyes. "You could be a bit happier Riku. I mean you haven't seen your old mum for weeks."

"Sorry mother." I said going to hug her

"Guess what I've bought you both on my trip to France?" she asked sitting us both on the sofa. She pulled out 2 identical white dresses. (.com/dresses/bridesmaid/6554/?color=ivory&colorid=114#attributeMask=5&catid=1&displaytype=GridMedium&colorfamilylist=8&activePage=1&rpp=9&SortOrder=Default with white trim)

"They are gorgeous mother!" Risa said

"Yeah they are." I said "What are they for?"

"You can't have forgotten! It's the fourteenth of March tomorrow! Saint whites day." Risa said

"Oh." I said. I had completely forgotten.

I spent the rest of the night in Rikus' room trying to sleep but I couldn't. Questions kept coming to my head. When will we be changed back? What will we have to face next? Will Riku be able to handle it? Being in Rikus body has changed me.

*+*Rikus Point of View*+*

I got inside and Emiko - Darks legal guardian now – came running at me hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. Then she slapped me.

"What on earth were you thinking? Taking an innocent girl with you. I know Riku is your friend Dark but you can't go around taking her places where you are going to steal things from. What if you both got hurt?"

"She insisted." I said truthfully. Dark had offered to go with me.

"Leave the boy alone, Emiko." Daiki said "He got out didn't he?"

She nodded and led me into the living room where Daisuke was wearing a pure white suit. He looked really handsome.

"I've got one for you as well Dark." Emiko said pulling out an identical suit

"Thank you but what are they for?" I asked

"St whites day." She said cheerily "You can't have forgotten."

I had forgotten.

I couldn't sleep that night. Even though I was exhausted from the robbery I just couldn't fall asleep.

I kept wondering whether I would be able to handle being Dark. What if I let us down and got arrested? I would be stuck in this stupid body forever. Being in Darks' boy had changed me.


End file.
